High School of the Dead - We need to Work Together
by AvMaori
Summary: OC's Wanted. A group of Highschool kids are fighting for their lives, but is there more to it than that. Rating may go higher.
1. OCs Wanted

Hi there guys, this is my first fan fiction and I'm going to base is off High School of the Dead. I am looking for some OC's to be in my story.

Name:

Nationality:

Nickname:

Personality:

Backstory:

Hobbies:

Love Interests:

Appearance-

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Body type:

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Clothing:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons-

School Weapon (please be realistic):

Main weapon (please be realistic):

Secondary (please be realistic):

Talents:

Votes-

Which country should this be in:

Should there be any origional characters:

Lemons:

Relationship with my OC:

Here is my OC

Name: Jason Shade

Nationality: New Zealand/British

Nickname: Shade

Personality: dis-trusting to strangers, doesn't tell anyone about his life or anything for that matter until they are considered friendly. Kind and selfless to friends but he believes that they have to prove themselves as trustworthy beforehand.

Backstory: Jason was born on into a farming family who lived to the west of Christchurch. His family owned many animals. As a result he felt at home around animals especially horses and dogs. He can train dogs to do just about anything and his horse riding skills are of a very high standard. His dad died of cancer when he was just two. Four years later his mother remarried to a man named Frederic Alsaine. Jason hated his new step-dad because he would harass his mother, leading her to attempt suicide twice. Jason was distrusting of anyone since. Refusing to befriend anyone he became very unpopular and was bullied by pupil and teacher alike.

During his time in New Zealand he did archery as a pastime. He brought his talent with him to America to continue practice, becoming a true bull's eye, just like his father. His life in High School was lonely as he still did not talk or trust anyone. He lived near his uncle who taught him a bit of craftsman ship.

Hobbies: Archery craftsmanship and Horse riding.

Love Interests: A girl who cares for others as well as herself and who is trustworthy.

Appearance-

Hair colour: light brown

Eye colour: brown

Skin colour: white

Clothing: Black outdoor trousers, dark grey shirt, dark blue hooded jacket, black running shoes

Weapons-

School Weapon (please be realistic): Fire axe

Main weapon (please be realistic): Fathers Carbon fibre based modern hunting bow and uncle's military grade knives

Secondary (please be realistic): long-ranged military scoped crossbow

Talents: Archery, sneaking, sharp weaponry, craftsmanship and Horse riding.

If you think that you should include anything else just do under a tab called: 'Extras-'


	2. Chosen OCs list

Hey guys I'm back writing again. Sorry for the wait but I couldn't find the right group combination, but at long last it is here. The select few who are in this story are:

Biku-sensei - Svetlana Aleksandrov

shippofan2k - Hailey Morgan Cook

PandaHeroXD - Madison Grey

Patty Loves Giraffes - Sayaka Okasaki

I'BeTrollin'InTheWoods - Josh Wellington

King Kubar - Patrick Doragon

EyeofLight - Cyska Liah

Kinder3000 – Jason Shade

These shall be included in my story. To all those that weren't chosen, your OC's were very good and I was spoilt for choice. Also you're entries were not for nothing as I may include some of your OC's should I need extras. Some of you might remember the Votes section. This was from everyone who entered an OC so you will all be affecting the storyline.

The story shall take place in Japan, there will be original chars and there WILL be LEMONS (wink wink, nudge nudge).

If anyone who has been chosen wishes to give additional information about their OC then please PM me, also if they have any problems with the turnout of the votes and therefor don't want to be included in the story PM me about that as well. I may also ask questions.

Well that's it, see you in the apocalypse. Kinder, out.


	3. Chapter 1 - Awakening of the DEAD

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated for a very long time, but I've had a lot of work to do and have gone through three separate computers losing all of my story files. This was fairly demoralising as you can guess so it took me an age to get round to it. I also want to say that anyone, not only the people who I picked, can leave a ****REVIEW**** (not PM) of how you think I can improve, any ideas of what I can write in future, any questions, and of course what you thought of the story. I will answer all questions here in future. Anyway, here is the moment you have all been waiting patiently for … I hope. See you soon (all out of story comments will now be in bold).**

**Disclaimer**

**(I own nothing apart from the character Jason Shade and the formation of the words) ON WITH THE STORY! :}**

Chapter 1 - Awakening of the DEAD

Jason Shade walked through the familiar hallways of a familiar school. 'Period 4' he thought, as he looked down at his timetable 'English. Damn, Japanese schools always have such annoying teachers.' Mr Sheeto looked like a paedophile, talked like a paedophile. Hell. Probably was a paedophile, probably why he became teacher! Jason grimaced at his own reasoning, since when had his thoughts become so perverse. He hadn't touched a hair on a child's hair since he began teaching…that he knew of anyway. He mentally kicked his head in and scolded himself.

Putting this to the back of his mind he focused on getting to class, avoiding eye contact with as many people as he could along the way. He had a long stride, which was expected as he was taller than most. He hurried towards the English block, passing many of his 'fellow' students. He can't call them that after all the abuse he has had to put up with over the past what, couple of years? He was sick to death of it, although, that was an unfair assessment. Even though he didn't want to accept it cause he wanted to wallow in his self-pity, not everyone was abusive. Like that Josh Wellington or, um, what was his name, Pat… Patrick? No, that wasn't it.

'Ahh well, he's in English so I'll hear it in registration.' he reasoned. But, unknown to him and to everybody apart from a certain guy with messy black hair, a girl with her distinctive dirty blond antennae, and another guy with clean white hair, something awful and hellish… and downright disturbing had happed at the front gate. And there would be no English today **(lucky)**. Yet not even the three had any understanding of what was going on, but that would change.

**Alright sorry for the small chapter and for the big break. I am fairly disappointed with myself. In future I will be updating much quicker than this but a lot got in the way of my progress. I also aim to have longer stories. I apologise and say only this… IT's HARDER THAN IT LOOKS. If you think you can do better make a story and send me the details by PRIVATE MESSAGING (PM) otherwise don't forget to review and give me tips on how to improve. I ended it here to kind of prove that I still am continuing so it will get longer from here-on-out. That's about it.**

**AvMaori (my new name) out.**


	4. NEW OCs

Hey guys I am accepting more OCs to be part of another team in the school, enter the info with the same guidelines as in chapter 1 and we will see if you are chosen as well. The ones I have already accepted will be part of Jason Shade's group and the new ones will be in a different group. They, of course will be working together but sometimes split up to look for supplies and the like. So keep sending your OC's coming in and tell your friends and mention that they are friends and theyb will be more likely to be considered. BTW PM me for the new OCs any review subbbmitted ones will not be considered. See ya.

AvMaori


End file.
